Amour de Vacances
by NynyVII
Summary: La première rencontre de Furihata et Akashi s'est passée bien avant la Winter Cup... FuriAka, par Nyny.


Furihata Kouki, seize ans, lycéen de son état, et peureux notoire, venait de prendre le Shinkansen pour la première fois de sa courte vie. Et autant dire que ça n'avait pas été de tout repos.

Entre son cher frère aîné, Kôike, dix-neuf ans, étudiant, qui avait d'office prit la place, au combien protectrice contre le monde extérieur, sur le siège près de la fenêtre, puis avait passé tout le trajet le nez plongé dans sa tablette tactile, des écouteurs dans les oreilles le stress qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'un passager passait à côté de lui, et il y en avait des passages côté couloir les annonces intempestives depuis les hauts parleurs du train, qu'il associait toujours à des futurs annonces de catastrophes en tout genre et les contrôles de billets, son petit cœur d'adolescent en avait fait des bonds dans sa poitrine.

Il avait enfin pu poser les pieds dans la gare de Kyôto quelques minutes plus tôt, et n'avait même pas eu le temps de se remettre correctement de toutes ses émotions que son frère l'avait embarqué jusqu'à la sortie de la gare, apparemment en recherche active de quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.

\- Euh… on devrait pas attendre papy et mamie dans un endroit plus… visible ? Demanda le plus jeune, inquiet à l'idée de se perdre dans cette ville qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Ils auront une bonne heure de retard à cause de la circulation, ça t'arrives de lire tes mails ? Répondit Kôike, l'air un peu agacé, en entrant dans une sandwicherie un peu au hasard.

Le cadet s'empressa de sortir son téléphone portable de sa poche. Sûrement trop occupé à trembler comme une feuille lui-même, il ne l'avait pas sentit vibrer, mais il avait effectivement un message de sa grand-mère, avec même un petit smiley en prime. Soupirant, il talonna son ainé, qui avait déjà commandé et récupéré deux sandwichs pour eux, et s'installait à une table dans le fond de la salle.

Ils prirent leur repas tranquillement, Kouki repensant distraitement à pourquoi ils se retrouvaient dans l'ancienne capitale japonaise qui leur était presque complètement inconnue, si on ne comptait pas les photos de leur famille vivant ici et la culture générale qu'ils se devaient d'avoir. La raison était simple : leurs parents avaient décidés de partir en vacances au soleil tous les deux cet été pour fêter leurs vingt ans de mariage et, au lieu de laisser leurs enfants, pourtant déjà grands, seuls à la maison, ils avaient décidés de les envoyer chez leurs grands-parents, puisque de toute façon les deux adolescents étaient aussi en vacances.

Autant dire que les dits adolescents avaient été moyennement enchantés par la nouvelle, puisqu'ils prévoyaient tous les deux un tout autre programme pour leurs vacances. Et ça n'avait, en plus, pas été facile pour le petit brun de faire accepter ça à la coach de son club de basket, qui plaçait les entraînements à un niveau de priorité assez hallucinant. Il avait d'ailleurs écopé de « devoirs » à faire pendant son séjour, et espérait pouvoir trouver un petit coin tranquille pour pouvoir faire ses exercices sans être dérangé ni regardé. Si quelqu'un devait assister à ça, il serait stressé et ferait n'importe quoi, c'était sûr et certain.

Ce n'est finalement qu'après seulement quarante cinq minutes d'attente qu'ils reçurent un appel de leur grand-père, qui leur disait qu'ils les attendaient devant la gare, et Kouki se laisse donc à nouveau entraîner par son frère, histoire d'être sûr de retrouver leur chemin, même si au fond ce n'était pas si difficile que ça. Et oui, en plus d'être un grand froussard, Furihata Kouki manquait cruellement de confiance en lui. On avait beau lui dire, que ce soit sa famille ou ses amis et camarades, ça ne s'était jamais arrangé, et il doutait fortement que ça puisse changer un jour.

La circulation s'étant bien améliorée, ils ne mirent qu'une petite demi-heure à rentrer, après s'être tout de même chaleureusement salué sur le parking-minute de la gare. En arrivant, le brun reconnu facilement la maison qu'il avait déjà vu sur les photos que sa grand-mère envoyait souvent à sa mère, mais ce qui attira réellement et immédiatement son attention fût plutôt l'immense et magnifique… palais… il ne pouvait pas l'appeler autrement, qui trônait fièrement juste à côté de l'humble demeure de sa famille.

\- Papy, c'est quoi « ça » ? Osa-t-il finalement demander en montrant le palace.

Son grand-père, qui sortait tout juste de la voiture, se retourna pour y jeter un coup d'œil.

\- Tu parles de la dépendance ? Le terrain en bordure du nôtre appartient à une famille très riche, la maison principale est un peu plus loin. Et me demande pas dans quoi ils travaillent, à ce niveau de compétence j'y comprends plus rien depuis longtemps. Répondit-il en ouvrant le coffre pour récupérer les valises de ses petits-fils.

Kôike réagit le premier pour aller l'aider, et Kouki s'interrogea à nouveau sur la grande bâtisse, qui n'était donc même pas le lieu de vie principal des gens qui la possédait. C'était incroyable, pour lui qui vivait dans un appartement ordinaire en centre-ville. Bien qu'il ne s'en plaigne pas, loin de là, à vrai dire ça lui ferait assez peur d'avoir une maison aussi immense. Il y avait sans doute bien plus de risques de cambriolage, de fantômes ou il ne savait quoi d'autre encore. Et peut-être même que les gens qui habitaient là était d'horribles personnes qui n'aimaient que l'argent et le pouvoir, et étaient du genre à payer des tueurs à gage pour se débarrasser des gêneurs.

Il frissonna à cette idée que lui envoyait son imagination sans doute un peu trop fertile, et se promit de rester aussi loin que possible de l'effrayante dépendance.

Sa résolution tint seulement le temps d'arriver à sa chambre, qu'il n'aurait pas à partager avec son frère, un des seuls bons points de leur séjour d'ailleurs. Mais qui en devint très vite un mauvais quand il remarqua que la seule et unique fenêtre de la pièce donnait directement sur une de celles du bâtiment d'à côté, les deux étant seulement séparées par une ruelle et une haie qui ne montait malheureusement pas jusqu'au premier étage, où il se trouvait actuellement.

Angoissé rien qu'à l'idée de dormir juste à côté d'une ouverture directe vers l'autre maison, il caressa un instant la solution d'aller demander à son aîné si ils pouvaient échanger leurs chambres. Mais il finit par rapidement l'abandonner, Kôike passant son temps à lui dire que le meilleur moyen de ne plus avoir peur était d'affronter ce qui l'effrayait. En fait, si il lui demandait cet échange, il allait probablement passer des vacances encore pires que prévu.

Décidé à garder ça pour lui finalement, il posa sa valise sur son lit, et écarquilla un peu les yeux en voyant le nouage de poussière presque opaque qui s'envola suite à son mouvement. L'odeur de renfermé le prit au nez, et il rassembla tout son courage pour oser aller ouvrir la fenêtre. Après tout, que risquait-il, en pleine journée ? Dans le pire des cas, il pourrait toujours s'enfuir et rejoindre sa famille, et tant pis pour les moqueries qui lui tomberaient dessus.

Fort de cette résolution et de son plan de retraite stratégique, il s'approcha à pas lents de la fenêtre, comme si elle pouvait soudainement prendre vie pour l'attaquer, posa ses mains sur le mécanisme d'ouverture, tira un bon coup et… rien. Vraiment rien. La fenêtre, pas coopérative pour cent yens, ne bougea pas d'un iota. Il ne savait pas si ça devait l'exaspérer, ou si il devait en être soulagé. Son cerveau décida pour lui en optant pour un savant mélange de ces deux émotions, et il resta un moment sans bouger, avant de tout de même retenter une ouverture, après tout il avait vraiment besoin d'aérer la chambre.

Malheureusement, il eut beau tirer, soulever, pousser, et même tenter de donner de petits coups et de faire levier avec une règles en bois trouvée dans le bureau de la chambre, pas moyen de faire bouger cette maudite vitre, ne serait-ce que de quelques centimètres, ce qui aurait amplement suffit à faire rentrer au moins un peu d'air frais dans la pièce.

Il s'était acharné pendant plusieurs longues et éprouvantes minutes, et se décidait à aller demander de l'aide à son grand-père, quand il remarqua une pair d'yeux étrangement dépareillés qui avait de toute évidence été témoin de sa vaine bataille contre le mécanisme d'ouverture récalcitrant. Soudainement honteux, et, il fallait bien l'avouer, un peu effrayé par les couleurs rouge et or des iris du garçon face à lui, dans le fameux bâtiment ressemblant à un palace, il se décala pour se cacher derrière le mur de sa chambre, là où on ne pourrait pas le voir, même par la vitre.

Il en était sûr avant, et ça se confirmait maintenant, les êtres qui vivaient là-dedans étaient des démons, c'était pas possible d'avoir des yeux pareils sans être quelque chose de fondamentalement surnaturel. Et ce quelque chose l'avait vu. Il retient un couinement en espérant qu'il ne serait pas maudit sur sept générations, ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. Anxieux, il mit plusieurs longues secondes avant d'oser se retourner à nouveau vers la fenêtre pour voir si la créature était toujours là. Et malheureusement pour lui, c'était bel et bien le cas.

Mais à bien y regarder, il faisant quand même moins peur que ce que Kouki avait pensé au premier abord. La surprise avait dû beaucoup jouer, et le regard franchement étrange de l'autre adolescent n'avait rien arrangé. Après réflexion, c'était peut-être juste un excentrique avec des lentilles de contact, en plus il avait les cheveux rouges, si c'était pas un signe de rébellion contre la normalité ça, il ne s'appelait plus « Furihata ».

Il remarqua aussi enfin que le garçon ne le regardait plus, mais avait l'air d'écrire dans un petit cahier. Cahier qu'il tourna dans sa direction, ce qui lui permit de lire ce qu'il y avait de noté dessus, en assez gros pour que ce soit visible de loin.

 _« Tout va bien ? »_

Le petit brun en resta un instant pantois. Le pseudo démon lui parlait, et il lui demandait de façon parfaitement normale si il allait bien… c'était plutôt perturbant. Mais il était tout de même une personne bien élevée, alors il osa hocher légèrement la tête en répondre, histoire de na pas paraître impoli avec les voisins. Le garçon aux cheveux écarlates sourit légèrement, sans qu'il arrive à savoir vraiment si c'était un sourire encourageant ou moqueur, peut-être un peu des deux, et il le vit écrire à nouveau sur le cahier.

 _« Que faisais-tu, avec cette fenêtre ? »_

Il avait l'air d'avoir envie de lui faire la conversation, et Kouki ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une bonne idée ou pas. Lui qui avait voulu rester éloigné de cette dépendance, c'était plus que raté maintenant, il avait même réussit à établir un contact non désiré. Soupirant, et ne voulant pas contrarier la personne de l'autre côté de la vitre, il alla récupérer son carnet à dessins, aimant gribouiller en amateur à ses heures perdues, et écrivit une réponse.

 _« Elle est coincée, je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir. »_

Cette fois, l'autre garçon parut franchement amusé, comme si il venait de lui raconter une bonne blague, et ça le fit rougir un peu de gêne. Il s'était vraiment ridiculisé avec cette histoire. Il releva à nouveau la tête pour lire le prochain message.

 _« Du plus loin que je me souvienne, cette fenêtre n'a jamais été ouverte. Tu viens d'emménager ? »_

C'était malin ça, ses grands-parents auraient pu le prévenir avant quand même, ça lui aurait évité tous ces problèmes. Il répondit.

 _« Je viens voir ma famille pour les vacances. »_

L'autre adolescent avait dû assez satisfaire sa curiosité, parce que le message suivant coupa court à leur dialogue.

 _« J'espère que nous aurons encore l'occasion de nous croiser dans ce cas. »_

Et il partit, sortant tout simplement de l'espace visible à travers la vitre, laissant Kouki seul avec ses réflexions à propose de cette étrange rencontre. Soupirant à nouveau, il se laissa tomber sur le lit… pour se relever aussi sec en tentant de ne pas s'étouffer avec toute la poussière qui envahir la chambre. Il devait vraiment s'occuper de ça !

Finalement il avait dû défaire entièrement tous les draps de son lit pour les épousseter manuellement, avant de les étendre dans le jardin pour qu'ils prennent l'air, pendant qu'il allait passer le plumeau et le balai dans la chambre. Venir en vacances pour faire le ménage, il n'avait vraiment pas de chance.

Heureusement, celle-ci lui sourit à nouveau le lendemain, quand il sortit avec son ballon de basket pour chercher un endroit où faire les exercices que lui avait donné la coach. Il réussit à trouver un petit coin tranquille, une espèce de cour a l'air un peu à l'abandon, et entourée de murs bien pratiques quand la balle lui échappait, ce qui lui arrivait plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il y resta pendant près de trois heures, avant que son estomac criant famine ne le rappelle à l'ordre. C'était bien beau de s'entraîner, mais il ne fallait pas oublier de reprendre aussi des forces.

Il avait prit son repas en discutant avec ses grands-parents, Kôike préférant simplement écouter, sans qu'il aurait bien préféré se trouver à Tôkyô à cet instant, comme le plus jeune, mais celui-ci s'acclimatait plus facilement à leur nouvel environnement. Sa curiosité grandissante, bien que toujours teintée d'appréhension, pour l'adolescent qui vivant à côté devait y être pour beaucoup aussi. Il se surprenait de temps en temps à jeter des coups d'œil à la fenêtre en espérant le voir apparaître, et qu'ils puissent faire un peu plus connaissance. L'écarlate l'intriguait étrangement, sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, ce qui était paradoxal vu la frayeur qu'il avait eu en le voyant la première fois.

Ce n'est que deux jours plus tard qu'il le revit enfin, par hasard, en levant simplement les yeux de son téléphone avec lequel il surfait sur internet en attendant le repas de midi. La crinière rouge très reconnaissable apparue enfin à la fenêtre, et il bondit d'un coup pour aller toquer à la sienne et attirer son attention, ayant peur que l'autre garçon passe son chemin sans le voir. Il fut soulagé quand il le vit s'arrêter pour regarder curieusement dans sa direction. Les iris rouge et or ne l'effrayèrent plus autant que la dernière fois.

A présent sûr d'avoir toute son attention, il attrapa rapidement son calepin pour engager la conversation.

 _« Salut. »_

Bon, c'était pas de la grande littérature qu'il lui faisait là, mais il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander trop vite quand même. Au moins il avait fait l'effort de faire le premier pas, et c'était déjà beaucoup pour lui.

Son vis-à-vis lui sourit légèrement, comme la dernière fois, et lui fit signe d'attendre. Il disparu quelque part dans la grande maison, avant de revenir avec un cahier.

 _« Bonjour. »_

Il avait déjà remarqué la dernière fois que l'adolescent à l'œil doré utilisait un langage plutôt soutenu. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant vu l'endroit où il vivait, mais ça lui donnait quand même quelque chose d'encore plus mystérieux, comme une aura en quelque sorte. Il se rendit enfin compte qu'il ne savait même pas son nom, et se décida à se présenter en premier, question de politesse élémentaire.

 _« Je m'appelle Furihata Kouki. »_

L'autre garçon sourit à nouveau, et écrivit un simple mot sur son cahier.

 _« Sei. »_

\- Sei. Répéta le brun à voix haute, après l'avoir lu dans sa tête, un air un peu rêveur sur le visage, ne s'interrogeant même pas sur le fait qu'il n'ai pas donné son nom entier, après tout c'était son droit.

Son expression eut l'air d'amuser le fameux Sei, et il rougit de honte en se cachant à moitié derrière son calepin, se demandant vraiment ce qui lui arrivait depuis qu'il était ici. La poussière du premier jour lui avait encrassé le cerveau ou quoi ? Déjà que parler à un inconnu comme ça ce n'était vraiment pas son genre, mais si en plus il faisait une fixette dessus au point de se sentir proche de lui juste en apprenant son prénom, ça devenait grave. Il frémit en se disant qu'en fait il agissait comme un stalker à surveiller la fenêtre et à vouloir attirer l'attention du rouge comme ça pour en apprendre plus sur lui.

Un nouveau message le sortit de ses pensées.

 _« Tu fais du basket ? Je t'ai vu t'entraîner dans la cour du domaine. »_

Kouki cligna des paupières, surprit, et écrivit.

 _« C'est chez vous aussi, cette cour ? »_

 _« Oui. »_

Il rosit à nouveau, embarrassé au possible.

 _« Désolé… »_

Il vit encore une fois l'amusement dans le regard dépareillé.

 _« Ce n'est rien, cela m'a permit de voir quelque chose de distrayant. »_

Il soupira en se demandant si l'adolescent se moquait de lui, et eut rapidement la réponse.

 _« Tu joues bien, mais tu n'es pas assez concentré. Cela gâche tout. »_

 _« Tu t'y connais en basket ? »_

Il eut seulement le droit à un hochement de tête en réponse cette fois. Il s'était ridiculisé devant un connaisseur, c'était bien sa veine. Il n'aurait pas pu imaginer pire scénario. Ou peut-être qu'il dramatisait un peu trop, comme d'habitude. Une idée lui vint.

 _« On pourra jouer ensemble ? »_

Décidément, il était bien plus courageux en écrivant qu'en parlant. Il fût tout de même un peu déçu par la réponse qu'il reçu.

 _« J'aurais aimé, mais ce ne serait sans doute pas possible. »_

Bon, au moins ce n'était pas un « non » catégorique. Sei devait sans doute être occupé, et en plus il devait probablement avoir une équipe avec laquelle il s'entraînait déjà, pas comme lui qui était coincé ici et devait se débrouiller tout seul.

Il le vit alors tourner la tête vers la droite, comme si quelqu'un l'avait appelé, et pu lire ensuite.

 _« Je dois y aller, à bientôt, Kouki. »_

Et il partit, laissant à nouveau le petit brun seul, et qui s'ennuyait déjà. La présence de l'écarlate lui donnait une agréable distraction, qui disparaissait en même temps que lui. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir traverser la vitre pour pouvoir le retenir, ou même juste le suivre. Simplement ouvrir la fenêtre et pouvoir lui parler vraiment lui aurait suffit aussi. Il était persuadé que Sei avait une belle voix, qui allait parfaitement avec son beau visage et ses traits fins.

Il rosit et secoua la tête en prenant conscience de ce qu'il était en train de penser. Il ne lui avait fallut que quatre petits jours chez ses grands-parents pour qu'il ne commence à perdre la boule on dirait. Ça ne se faisait pas de penser ce genre de chose d'un garçon, d'autant plus quand on ne lui avait parlé que deux fois, par l'intermédiaire d'une feuille blanche, à travers des fenêtres. Vivement son retour à la capitale et à sa vie normale, qu'il arrête d'avoir ce genre de comportement bizarre.

Une semaine s'écoula lentement, pendant laquelle le cadet des Furihata passa quand même son temps à guetter la fenêtre, quand il n'était pas en train d'aider ses grands-parents pour diverses tâches, ou dans la cour pour s'entraîner. Sei lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas assez concentré, alors il faisait des efforts pour faire le vide dans sa tête au maximum, et il avait l'impression que sa technique commençait à porter ses fruits. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le remercier pour ça. Plus la date de son retour à Tôkyô approchait, plus il avait peur de ne pas réussir à revoir l'autre adolescent avant.

Un soir il était allongé sur son lit, après son bain, quand Kôike passe devant la porte de sa chambre, et s'arrêta dans l'embrasure.

\- Dis-moi, petit frère, t'as l'air bien dans la lune ces derniers temps… Commença-t-il d'un air un peu amusé.

Kouki cligne des paupières, surprit. Lui qui pensait que son aîné ne s'intéressait plus à rien depuis qu'ils étaient ici, peut-être qu'il s'était trompé.

\- Ah bon ? Pas spécialement. Répondit-il néanmoins.

Bon, d'accord, il pensait beaucoup, voir beaucoup trop, à leur jeune voisin, mais quand même pas au point que les autres le remarquent… non ?

\- Allez, fais pas le timide, c'est qui « Sei » ? Demanda finalement le plus âgé en rentrant dans le vif du sujet sans plus tourner autour du pot, n'ayant jamais été très patient de toute façon.

Il écarquilla les yeux en se redresse d'un coup à la question.

\- Comment tu connais Sei ?!

Ça fit rire le plus grand.

\- Faut pas laisser trainer ses affaires partout quand on a des choses à cacher. Assura-t-il en montrant le carnet à dessins du cadet qu'il tenait dans sa main, à une page où son propriétaire s'était amusé à réécrire l'idéogramme du prénom du rouge. Soit reconnaissant, j'ai pas regardé le reste !

\- C'est personne ! Couina-t-il en réponse à la question d'avant, tout en sautant sur ses pieds pour aller récupérer son bien.

\- Ah, mon petit frère trouillard comme pas deux a un amour de vacance, comme c'est mignon ! Railla sans méchanceté Kôike en rendant le carnet sans se faire prier. C'est beau la jeunesse !

Et il repartit vers sa propre chambre avant que le plus jeune ait pu lui rétorquer qu'ils n'avaient que trois ans d'écart. Rougissant, il revint sur son lit en gardant précieusement son calepin contre lui. Un amour de vacance, n'importe quoi, Sei n'était même pas une fille ! Même si il devait avouer qu'il le trouvait très beau, un garçon pouvait parfaitement penser ça d'un autre sans que ce soit forcément bizarre, non ?

… peut-être pas en fait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait ? Les pensées ça ne se contrôlait pas aussi facilement. Les sentiments non plus d'ailleurs. Et puis, ça arrivait les coups de foudre après tout ! Bien qu'il ait plutôt prit le rouge pour un démon au début, mais on avait pas idée d'avoir des yeux pareils aussi ! Avec un regard aussi magnifique et effrayant à la fois, c'était normal qu'il ait été troublé.

Il hocha la tête pour appuyer ses propres propos et calmer son esprit en ébullition, puis la tourna vers la fenêtre dans un mouvement devenu presque automatique, et sursauta violemment en croisant le regard magnifiquement effrayant cité plus tôt. Depuis combien de temps était-il là, à le regarder se prendre la tête tout seul ? Il avait envie de disparaître pour de bon dans un trou maintenant, mais il ne détourna pas les yeux, juste pour pouvoir lire le message qui lui était adressé, et qu'il ne voulait manquer pour rien au monde.

 _« C'était ton frère ? Vous vous ressemblez. »_

Oui, on leur disait souvent ça. Sauf que son ainé faisait bien vingt centimètre de plus que lui. Il priait d'ailleurs pour avoir à son tour une telle poussée de croissance, persuadé que ça ne pourrait que l'aider en sport et lui donner plus de confiance en lui dans les autres domaines. Sa réponse refléta ses pensées.

 _« Seulement physiquement. Et encore, juste de visage. »_

Il l'observa sourire. Pour être honnête, le rouge n'avait pas l'air d'être quelqu'un de naturellement souriant. Son visage, quand une autre personne l'avait appelé la dernière fois, c'était figé dans une expression neutre qui avait rendue ses traits bien plus durs que maintenant. Kouki était heureux qu'il ne fasse pas cette tête-là quand ils parlaient ensemble, il se sentait un peu spécial à ses yeux comme ça, même si c'était sans doute qu'une impression. Il écrivit à nouveau.

 _« Je pars dans quelques jours. »_

L'écarlate ne parut pas étonné.

 _« J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances ici, malgré ta fenêtre coincée. »_

Sei l'embêtait gentiment, mais ça ne le gêna pas comme quand son frère le faisait. Il répondit.

 _« Oui, et c'est un peu grâce à toi. En plus, j'ai pu m'entraîner dans ta cour. »_

 _« Je suis ravi d'avoir pu rendre ton séjour plus agréable. »_

Le petit brun sourit, l'autre garçon avait vraiment une drôle de façon de s'exprimer. Il se surprit lui-même dans sa réponse.

 _« J'aurais voulu qu'on parle un peu plus. »_

Mais celle de Sei le surprit encore plus.

 _« Moi aussi. »_

Se sentant encouragé, il continua.

 _« On se reverra avant mon départ ? »_

Il le vit hésiter, juste une seconde.

 _« C'est peu probable. »_

C'était vrai que cette bâtisse en face n'était qu'une dépendance. Il ne savait pas ce que le rouge faisait quand il venait là, mais il devait plutôt vivre dans la maison principale plus loin, d'où la rareté de ses apparitions.

Mû par un soudain élan, il se leva pour tenter, une dernière fois, d'ouvrir sa fenêtre.

Mais elle resta close.

Forcément, elle n'allait pas d'un coup se décoincer comme par magie, juste parce qu'il en avait envie. Voyant sans doute son air déçu, l'autre adolescent écrivit à nouveau.

 _« Quand est-ce que tu pars ? »_

 _« Dans trois jours. »_

 _« Viens dans la cour dans trois jours dans ce cas. »_

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que le rouge avant disparu.

Ces trois jours passèrent avec une lenteur infinie. Autant il n'avait presque plus aucune envie de rentrer à présent, contrairement à Kôike qui ne tenait plus en place, autant il était pressé de savoir ce qui allait se passer dans la cour le jour de son départ. Il espérait sincèrement qu'en arrivant, Sei serait là à l'attendre, et qu'il pourrait au moins lui dire au revoir correctement.

Evidemment, il ne le vit pas à la fenêtre pendant toute la durée de son interminable attente, et il se doutait que son aîné commençait vraiment à se poser des questions sur sa santé mentale. Mais peu importait, il ne lui dirait rien, le plus âgé l'embêtait déjà assez avec sa peur du monde, pas besoin de mettre de l'huile sur le feu avec cette histoire-là. En plus, il voulait vraiment la garder juste pour lui, comme quelque chose de précieux, même si il était gêné rien que d'y penser en ces termes.

Autant dire que le jour J, la fratrie était excitée comme une colonie de puces, mais absolument pas pour les mêmes raisons. Puisqu'ils n'avaient pas convenu d'heure ensemble, Kouki préféra prendre les devants et mettre toutes les chances de son côté, et il fila dans la cour avec son ballon de basket, juste après avoir fini de boucler sa valise et avoir avalé de quoi tenir quelques heures. Son grand-père le mit quand même en garde en le voyant sortir de la maison.

\- Ne sois pas en retard pour rentrer, le train nous attendra pas !

\- Je sais, je serais là à l'heure, promis ! Assura-t-il sans se retourner.

Il arriva dans la cour à vitesse grand V, mais fût déçu de la retrouver exactement telle qu'il l'avait laissé hier, même si il s'en était un peu douté au fond. Il était encore tôt. Bien décidé à mettre ce temps à profit quand même, il s'appliqua à faire les exercices de la coach tout en travaillant sa concentration. Il ne savait pas combien de temps avait passé, ne le voyant pas filé entre ses enchaînements de dribbles et de paniers, mais il finit par se fatiguer, et laissa échapper la balle, qui rebondit plus loin, jusqu'à se faire arrêter d'un coup.

Mais elle ne fût pas stoppée par un mur comme il l'aurait pensé, et comme il en avait l'habitude, mais par un pied, chaussé d'une basket de marque. Clignant un peu des paupières, le petit brun fit remonter son regard le long du corps jusqu'au visage du propriétaire de cette chaussure, et croisa enfin ces yeux dépareillés qu'il n'attendait plus.

\- Sei…

\- Bonjour, Kouki.

Le brun sourit. Comme il l'avait pensé, l'autre adolescent avait vraiment une belle voix. Il se permit de le détailler, ne l'ayant encore jamais eu face à lui de cette façon. Ils faisaient sensiblement la même taille, à deux ou trois centimètres près peut-être, mais l'écarlate dégageait une aura et une prestance naturelle qui le grandissait malgré tout.

\- Je suis content de te voir. Enfin, de te parler… je veux dire…

Ça y était, il perdait déjà ses moyens. Sei lui sourit légèrement, comme toujours.

\- Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas. Assura-t-il en se baissant tranquillement pour ramasser le ballon orange toujours à ses pieds, avant de le tendre vers le brun face à lui dans une invitation à jouer. Tu n'es pas trop fatigué j'espère ?

Le tokyoïte lui rendit un grand sourire ravi et accepta avec plaisir l'invitation. Il avait laissé tomber l'idée de jouer avec lui la dernière fois qu'il lui avait demandé, et ce fût d'autant plus plaisant que ce n'était pas prémédité. Ils firent simplement du un contre un en cinq points et, malgré le fait qu'il sentait que le rouge avait un niveau bien supérieur au sien, il réussit tout de même à marquer deux paniers, avant de se faire battre à plat de couture. Essoufflé mais heureux, il laissa l'autre garçon aller ramasser une nouvelle fois la balle qui avait roulé plus loin après le dernier panier.

\- Tu aurais pu facilement gagner 5-0. Dit-il en s'approchant.

\- J'aurais pu oui. Assura Sei sans fausse modestie.

Le brun rit un peu, avant de venir poser lentement ses mains sur le ballon, effleurant les doigts de son camarade de jeu qui ne le lâcha pas.

\- Merci d'être venu…

\- J'en avais envie.

Il l'observa un instant en silence, avant de se décider à lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Après tout, il n'aurait peut-être plus d'autre occasion de le faire, et il avait vraiment envie de montrer qu'il pouvait avoir un peu de courage pour une fois.

\- Je… je te trouve très beau…

Bon, ce n'était pas encore très assuré tout ça, mais c'était un bon début déjà. Et ça eut au moins le mérite de faire à nouveau sourire le rouge.

\- Je te remercie.

\- Tu fais ça qu'avec moi, hein ? … sourire je veux dire…

C'était terriblement gênant de demander un truc pareil, et l'autre adolescent enfonça le clou.

\- Tu es bien présomptueux de penser cela. Mais il est vrai que je le fais plus souvent pendant nos conversations qu'à d'autres occasions.

L'écarlate n'avait pas l'air embarrassé lui, même plutôt amusé en fait, pour changer, mais ses paroles firent quand même plaisir à Kouki, qui trouva le courage de continuer sur sa lancée.

\- Je t'aime bien, tu sais… je crois…

Il se dégonfla en plein milieu de sa presque déclaration, mais au moins il avait réussit à dire l'essentiel.

\- Tu crois ?

Il hocha un peu la tête.

\- Alors laisse-moi te donner un petit souvenir, pour que tu puisses t'en assurer. Et si c'est le cas, reviens l'an prochain. Souffla Sei, faisant légèrement frémir le cadet des Furihata.

L'autre garçon avait l'air tellement sérieux en disant ça. Il rougit un peu pour le coup, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que serait ce fameux « souvenir », mais il avait très envie de le découvrir.

Le rouge sourit, et il le vit s'avancer légèrement vers lui. Ils étaient déjà très proches, et la distance fût totalement comblée en une seule seconde, sans qu'il ait ni l'idée ni l'envie de reculer. Il fût parfaitement conscient de ce qui se passait lorsque les douces lèvres de Sei touchèrent les siennes, les rencontrant tendrement pour un baiser léger, à peine une pression, mais ce fût suffisant pour l'électriser totalement. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il partageait son premier baiser avec un garçon, ou parce que c'était avec quelqu'un de presque inconnu, ou peut-être parce que c'était lui, tout simplement, mais ce simple contact avait une saveur incomparable.

Mais ce baiser cessa bien trop vite. Il en voulait plus, maintenant, et il n'avait pas besoin de temps de réflexion pour une fois.

\- Je suis sûr. Assura-t-il alors que l'adolescent à l'œil doré reculait.

Il ne voulait pas déjà le laisser partir, il allait lui-même devoir sen aller bien trop loin dans quelques minutes, et il ne pouvait pas laisser passer sa chance.

Le ballon tomba au sol sans qu'aucun des deux joueurs ne s'en soucie, et alla rebondir contre un mur, seuls témoins d'un amour naissant, et d'un second baiser au goût de promesse.

Oui, Furihata Kouki reviendrait l'an prochain.

* * *

Hellow !

Et oui, encore une fois ce n'est pas la suite de mes fics, mais un OS sauvage qui apparaît ! En fait, ça faisait un bon moment que je voulais tenter le FuriAka (et non, c'est pas du AkaFuri, mwouahah), donc voilà... et si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, et je ferais une petite suite où on verra l'après Winter Cup :D (et où je pourrais développer un peu plus notre capitaine écarlate, parce que là on voit pas grand chose !)

Voilà voilà, pour plus d'infos sur l'avancée de mes autres fics, direction le lien sur mon profil ^^

Kissus,  
Nyny :3


End file.
